


Two peas in a pod

by Hotgitay



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Riya Drabble set sometime after the finale movie  after they moved in together but





	Two peas in a pod

“I like this a lot”Jiya mentioned 

“There’s something that feels special about having a place of our own”Rufus agreed 

“Shows you really care about me you big goof”Jiya teased him affectionately 

“Well I cherish every minute we have together”Rufus replies 

“I cherish you even more”Jiya kissed him softly 

“That makes me beyond ecstatic”Rufus proclaimed 

“Love when you use big words”Jiya teased him again

“Hey intelligence can be very sexy”Rufus smirked 

“You and I were two peas in a pod basically”Jiya notes 

“Damn good looking pea if I do say so”Rufus jokes 

“Easy tiger”Jiya nudged him


End file.
